The present invention relates to a float-type flowmeter of the type including a tubular housing or member adapted to have flow therethrough a fluid medium the flow of which is to be measured, and a spring-loaded float positioned within the housing and movable axially therein by the flow of the medium, i.e. lifted within the housing by the medium flow.
Float-type flowmeters are known, as exemplified by West German Patent No. 202,859. However, particularly when employed with a medium having a relatively high viscosity, the accuracy of the flowmeter is impaired considerably, particularly if changes in temperature alter the viscosity of the medium.